Halloween Familiar
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Cuando hay niños, incluso en Halloween se crean bellos momentos familiares. [Mpreg]


Nombre del one-shot: Halloween familiar

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

Aclaraciones: Esta es una historia con contenido Mpreg. A pesar de que en ella ninguno de los personajes está embarazado, ellos tienen una hija.

La historia a pesar de estar ambientada en Hasetsu, la celebración de Halloween está basada en como es en Chile (y en Estados Unidos) no tengo idea de cómo celebrarán Halloween allá en Japón, no sé si será igual.

* * *

—No me gustan los dulces, yo quiero katsudon.

Yuri miró incrédulo hacia la pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos cafés que estaba parada frente a él con un puchero en la boca.

—¿Entonces no te disfrazarás, ni saldrás a pedir dulces?— preguntó sin poder creer aún lo que había escuchado.

—Exacto, no me gustan los dulces— declaró otra vez.

Yuri se quedó en silencio, de verdad que a veces no comprendía las extrañas cosas con las que salía su hija de 9 años. Hiromi Nikiforova era una amante de lo dulces, siempre había tenido que regañarla para que no los comiera de más, y ahora salía con que no le gustaban, que no quería salir en Halloween a pedirlos.

Suspiró y la dejó ser, no iba a obligarla tampoco. La niña se sintió satisfecha al ser aceptada, y se fue hacia otro rincón de la casa para jugar con sus juguetes.

—¡¿Pero cómo no irá a pedir dulces?!— exclamó Victor cuando Yuri le contó que no saldrían con su hija en Halloween.

Yuri lo miró frustrado, no entendía por qué a su esposo le gustaba dramatizar las cosas.

—Dice que prefiere el katsudon, por mí mejor, nos quedaremos en casa— respondió.

—Pero Yuri, nuestra pequeña niña se va a perder de un momento único en su vida.

—Ha salido todos los años de su vida a pedir dulces, es un descanso para nosotros que este año no quiera.

—¿No lo entiendes, Yuri? Halloween es un día especial para los niños.

—¿Desde cuándo Halloween se convirtió en eso?

—Y además es una vez al año, no puede no disfrutar de ese día único.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Quieres que la obligue a disfrazarse y a salir?

—No, pero…

—Sólo déjala ser, Victor.

Con la discusión terminada, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, para Victor y Yuri no había sido fácil aceptar que su pequeña hija no había querido salir ese año a pedir dulces en Halloween, dolía saber que estaba creciendo.

La noche del 31 de octubre llegó, el hotel Yutopia estaba lleno de adornos de la temática de ese día. Tela de araña hecha con algodón, calabazas, velas de colores, murciélagos de papel. El lugar se veía bastante atractivo para las personas que disfrutaban de esa festividad.

Niños disfrazados llegaban al hotel, donde Hiroko disfrazada de bruja y Mari disfrazada de magical girl les entregaban dulces.

Yuri y Victor estaban en la sala de estar preparándose para ver una película. La cual no estaba muy interesante porque a los pocos minutos de iniciada, se entretuvieron más dándose besos y caricias.

—Mejor vayamos a la habitación— sugirió Victor.

Pero antes de que Yuri aceptara, pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos los interrumpieron.

—¡Mamá, papá!— exclamó Hiromi.

Los dos la miraron con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció en el momento que la escucharon hablar.

—¡Quiero salir a pedir dulces!

Yuri la miró incrédulo, llenándose de frustración.

—¿Es broma, verdad?— preguntó.

—No, mamá. Quiero disfrazarme. Vi a mis amigos de la escuela disfrazados, también quiero salir.

—Pero a ti no te gustan los dulces.

—Me acordé que sí me gustan.

Yuri llevó una mano a su frente, Victor soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Hiromi, ya es muy tarde, este año no podremos salir a pedir dulces— dijo tratando de acabar con la tensión.

—Pero yo quiero salir, papá.

—Tú misma me dijiste que este año no querías salir, ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo, no tienes disfraz, no puedes estar cambiando de opinión a último minuto— dijo Yuri con voz firme.

Hiromi lo miró apenada, bajó su cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Tienes razón, mamá— con eso dicho, prefirió retirarse del lugar, marchándose a su habitación.

—Yuri…— lo nombró Victor, mirándolo con seriedad.

—No puede venir ahora a decirnos esto, Victor— reclamó.

—Pero es una niña, se entusiasmó al ver a sus compañeros, nada nos cuesta llevarla.

—No tiene disfraz, nos vamos a demorar mucho en prepararnos, ya es muy tarde.

—Nunca es tarde, y además puede usar un disfraz de los años anteriores.

—No sé dónde están guardados.

Victor suspiró, mirando pensativo hacia su pareja.

—Estábamos tristes porque pensábamos que Hiromi ya estaba grande y no quería salir a pedir dulces. Vamos, hagamos esto por ella— insistió.

—La vamos a malcriar si le hacemos caso a su capricho.

—No es cierto— comentó soltando una risita —sólo hay que dejarle en claro que esto no se puede volver a repetir, ella es una buena niña.

Yuri miró hacia Victor, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiró y sonrió también, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Está bien, hay que llevarla a pedir dulces.

—Y si ella no se los quiere comer, los podemos comer nosotros.

—La voy a regañar si no se los quiere comer.

—Vaya, Yuri, cualquier niño querría ser Hiromi para que lo obligaran a comer dulces.

Yuri suspiró frustrado, Victor comenzó a reír, contagiándole rápidamente la risa.

—Hay que buscar algo para disfrazarla— dijo Victor cuando terminó de reír.

Yuri asintió y junto a él se levantó del sillón.

—Imposible encontrar un buen disfraz ahora, pero se me ocurrió algo.

Hiromi estaba acostada sobre su cama, soltando unas pocas lágrimas. Estaba muy arrepentida de haber decidido antes que ese año no quería salir a pedir dulces en Halloween, pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de que había provocado que Yuri la regañara.

Se asustó al escuchar su puerta abrirse y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

—Hiromi…— la nombró Victor entrando a su habitación.

—Lo siento, papá.

—No te preocupes, después hablaremos de eso, no hay tiempo— dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación.

Hiromi fue llevada a la habitación de sus padres, donde Yuri la esperaba.

—¿Aún quieres salir a pedir dulces?— preguntó al verla entrar.

Hiromi lo miró confundida, pero asintió.

Yuri le puso una sábana blanca encima, la cual tenía orificios en los ojos y la nariz.

—Pues por decidirte a última hora, no te quejes del disfraz.

Hiromi se quedó paralizada unos segundos, hasta que explotó de la risa. Victor y Yuri sonrieron con ternura al escucharla.

Luego de eso, los tres salieron a la calle para pedir dulces en las casas de los vecinos.

A pesar del disfraz improvisado, y del momento de tensión que se había vivido por la indecisión de la pequeña Hiromi; los tres disfrutaron de ese momento familiar creado por la noche de Halloween.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot con temática de halloween.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
